Spin The Bottle, Truth Or Dare
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Ichigo,Keigo, Renji, Chad, Mizuiro, Uryu, Tatsuki, Orihime, Rukia, are all at Mizuiro's house when Keigo suggests they plan spin the bottle and at first things are normal until Orihime is dared to kiss Ichigo who she has a massive crush on and later on she takes a risk how will it work out alternate universe not canon version


Spin the Bottle, Truth Or Dare

Summary

Ichigo,Keigo, Renji, Chad, Mizuiro, Uryu, Tatsuki, Orihime, Rukia, are all at Mizuiro's house when Keigo suggests they plan spin the bottle and at first things are normal until Orihime is dared to kiss Ichigo who she has a massive crush on and later on she takes a risk how will it work out

Everyone's together it's just after college and there all just talking when Mizuiro looks up from his phone "Hey guys my parents are away tomorrow so I was thinking of having a party you lot interested in coming" Keigo smiles, "A party I'm in"Chad just shrugs"Sure" Renji smiles "A party I'm so in" Tatsuki smiles, "Yea sounds good, Orihime looks at Ichigo she hopes he goes she nods "Why not." Rukia smiles "You already know my answer" Uryu looks up from his needlework "Could be fun I guess," Everyone turns to Ichigo who's staring out to space.

Tatsuki punches his arm and he snaps out of his trance "What the hell Tatsuki what was that for."

She rolls her eyes "Party at Mizuiro's you in" Ichigo groans sometimes he hates being roped into doing things he sighs "Fine nothing better to do." Orihime smiles she has the biggest crush on Ichigo they talk occassionly he knows Tatsuki more then her well he's know her longer but they talk occassionly. Tatsuki nods, "Great that's everyone so what time." Mizuiro smiles "Let's say six" Everyone looks happy except Ichigo who just rolls his eyes more chances to see his friends make a fool of themselves, he can hardly wait for that. They all walk home.

Mizuiro and Keigo walk off one way and for a while Chad follows them, Orihime and Tatsuki walk off a different way, Rukia and Renji walk after Orihime and Tatsuki for while until they both break off which just leaves Ichigo to follow Orihime, Tatsuki, Rukia and Renji but he's in no mood to talk to anyone.

Tatsuki smiles"Hey Orihime" looks at her best friend "What's up Tatsuki" She smiles "Do you like Ichigo" Orihime blushes but doesn't speak but the blush was answer enough for Tatsuki she smiles "I've known Ichigo longer then anyone but he's so moody what exactly is it that you like about him." Orihime smiles "Yes he's moody but he is kind to me he cares about his family and friends." Tatsuki smirks "I see is that all" Orihime blushes "He's attractive" Tatsuki shrugs "I guess but do you think that he's dating material" Orihime sighs "I think he just needs the right person to show him what it means to be cared about."

Tatsuki smiles "And you think that's you." Orihime shrugs "I don't know maybe" Tatsuki smiles "You do know that loads of guys and maybe a few girls well Chizuru for one likes you wouldn't it be easier to be with one of them" Orihime sighs "I like Ichigo not anyone else" Tatsuki smiles "Just how long have you liked him" Orihime blushes and mumbles "Ever since I first saw him" Tatsuki's shocked "Since primary school." Orihime nods "Yes but don't tell anyone" Tatsuki smiles "Wow that's a long time" Orihime blushes again, And they finally arrive at Orihime's house. Tatsuki smiles "See you tomorrow Orihime" Orihime nods "Yes see you Tatsuki she enters her house and Tatsuki walks away smiling. Orihime leans against the door Tatsuki's the only person who knows should she have really told her she knows Tatsuki won't say anything well she hopes not only time will tell.

Ichigo gets home he opens the front door then at the corner of his eye he sees his dad jumping at him"IIICCCHHIIGGOO" Ichigo dodges the lunge from his father and then slams his fist down on his dads head "Are you crazy what if I was Karin or Yuzu your insane" Isshin rubs his head "A great counter my son you make me proud." Ichigo rolls his eyes, "Damn idiot" Karin walks into the room "Hey Ichigo" He nods "Hey Karin not at football practice" She sighs "Got cancelled" He just nods, Then Yuzu pokes her head around the corner "Welcomes home Ichigo" He smiles "Hey Yuzu." She smiles "I'm cooking dinner should be done soon" He nods "OK I'll be in my room."He enters his room and throws his bag by his bed then lies down on his bed and groans "A party seriously why do I keep getting roped into things, but it could be fun." Since his mum died he's never been the same he spends time with his so called friends on occasion but deep down he prefers to be alone doesn't help that his oldest friend Tatsuki always ropes him into things he groans "Damn you Tatsuki".

The next evening everyone's arriving at the party well most are already there Tatsuki made Orihime dress up for Ichigo not that she needed much persuasion. It doesn't work as well as she hoped though as all the guys are staring at her but the only person's approval she wants isn't even here yet so she just hangs around with Tatsuki and Rukia that is until Chizuru grabs her from behind and grabs her breasts well for a second before she's punched by Tatsuki. Chizuru falls to the floor rubbing her cheek "Hey Tatsuki what was that for I was only cuddling my Orihime" Tatsuki raises her fist at her "She's not yours Chizuru." Orihime isn't paying attention as she's watching the front door still waiting for Ichigo to arrive.

Ichigo leaves his bedroom he doesn't know why he's dressed up but he's wearing a nice black shirt and black pants and his black trainers. He leaves the house luckily his dad is out with Karin and Yuzu or they would pester him with pointless questions. As he's walking he hears behind him "Ichigo wait up." He turns around and sees Renji so he stops Renji's an OK friend he can be an ass sometimes but other times there good friends, well when there sparing at the gym that is Renji's a bit of a sore loser so when he loses he moans and moans not that Ichigo doesn't moan also. Renji's wearing a heavy metal t-shirt and jeans now Ichigo does feel embarrassed.

Renji catches up to him "Looking pretty flashy there spiky" Ichigo sighs Renji for some reason loves that nickname. Ichigo sighs "And you look like a punk Beetroot" Renji rolls his eyes ,"OK I asked for that" Ichigo looks around "Not with Rukia" Renji smiles "Nah she went on ahead you know her and parties" Ichigo scoffs Rukia is a real party animal he smirks, "Have you asked her out yet" Renji looks shocked "What" Ichigo grins "Come On you can't keep your eyes off her" Renji blushes "Were just friends." Ichigo just nods and carries on walking, Renji sighs then follows "It's true" Ichigo nods "So why did you get jealous as hell when Keigo asked her out even though she turned him down" Renji scoffs, "Your seeing things" Ichigo grins "Keep thinking that" Renji sighs "OK I like her OK" Ichigo just smirks "So ask her out then" Renji just sighs and they keep walking.

They finally get to Mizuiro's house it's weird for Ichigo he's never actually been to Mizuiro's house before. Renji smiles "Big isn't it" Ichigo nods "Yea" They walk up to the front door and it opens by Mizuiro he smiles. "You made it you two are the last to arrive glad you came Ichigo" Ichigo just grunts. As soon as they enter Renji walks off as he's spotted Rukia. Mizuiro smiles, "Does it seem to you that Renji likes Rukia" Ichigo grins "He does he just told me this is a big house never know you was so rich to afford a house like this" Mizuiro laughs "Wow that's cool I thought so to and thanks". Orihime hears Ichigo and she smiles and bites her lip. Ichigo breaks away from Mizuiro and sees Orihime she looks nice.

Orihime also sees Ichigo he looks very nice also she smiles "Hello Kurosaki-Kun" He smiles "Hey Orihime you look nice" She blushes "Thank you Kurosaki-Kun so do you" He nods. Then Keigo jumps on his back "IICCCHIGO, you made it what took you so long thought you wasn't going to make it." He pushes him off "Get off me Keigo." Orihime smiles then she sees Chad come over and Ichigo starts talking to them and she sighs she needs to get him alone to talk to him.

An hour later everyone's quietened down then Keigo smiles "Hey guys let's play a game" Tatsuki smiles, "What game" He scratches his head then smiles "Spin the bottle Truth or Dare" She smiles "Sounds good" Everyone agrees, Ichigo reluctantly agrees also. They all sit down in a circle and as Keigo thought of the game he's in charge of the first spin. He spins the bottle and it stops on Renji he smiles "Truth or Dare" Renji smiles "Truth" Keigo groans "Seriously OK do you have a crush on someone from school" Renji looks at Ichigo who just grins as does Mizuiro he nods "Yes" He spins the bottle and it lands on Tatsuki he smiles "Truth or Dare" She smiles "Dare" He smiles "I dare you to kiss" He looks around "Kiss Chad" Chad looks at Renji "What" Tatsuki smiles and stands up and kisses Chad who doesn't do much but he does blush. Tatsuki goes back to her seat and spins the bottle and it stops on Orihime. She smiles "Truth or Dare" Orihime after seeing what just happened goes for Truth" Tatsuki smiles "Is there someone in our school who you like a lot."

Orihime sighs and the look she gives Tatsuki is WHY, do this to me she looks around and everyone is looking at her Chizuru hopes it's her. She nods "Yes there is" She spins the bottle and it lands on Rukia she smiles "Rukia-Chan Truth or Dare" She smiles "Please Dare of course." Mizuiro whispers in her ear and she looks shocked but she nods "I dare you to kiss" She looks at Mizuiro who just nods so she turns back "I dare you to kiss Renji" Rukia smiles and stands up and walks over to Renji who's shocked she gets on her knees in front of him grabs his face and plants a kiss on his lips whereas Chad did nothing Renji kisses her straight back and she smiles and goes in for another kiss.

Everyone's not really that shocked most of them suspected they liked each other. Rukia then breaks away from Renji who can't believe what happened but he grins. She then goes back to her spot and spins the bottle and unfortunately it lands on Orihime again. Orihime sighs "Not again". Rukia smiles, "Truth or Dare" Orihime smiles "Dare" She notices that Ichigo's looking bored she smiles "I dare you to go and kiss Mr Moody over there" Orihime looks at her then at Ichigo who hasn't even noticed there talking about him.

Orihime looks at Tatsuki who grins then she gets up and walks over to Ichigo who finally notices her she sits down in his lap, he looks shocked as does most people she smiles and leans forward and kisses Ichigo he gulps but he does kiss her back not that he knows why he did it. Chizuru's crying Keigo has his mouth open in shock. Tatsuki, Renji and Rukia are grinning, Uryu's face is blank and Chad just has his eyebrow raised. Mizuiro is shocked but is smiling. Orihime then climbs off Ichigo's lap and sits down with a massive blush on her face. Ichigo scratches his head but he does have a blush on his face but when people stare at him he just gives them his Kurosaki glare so they all turn away. Ichigo's confused what the hell just happened.

Orihime spins the bottle and it lands on Ichigo she's still blushing "Kurosaki-Kun Truth or Dare" He sighs he can't believe he's even playing this stupid game. He curses "Dare" She bites her lip what is she going to do. Tatsuki whispers into her ear "Tell him to make the most weirdest drink ever and drink it" Orihime looks at her "That's mean" Tatsuki just shrugs "She doesn't really want to do that to him so she just smiles "Drink a whole bottle of Sake in one go" Tatsuki shrugs should be interesting. Ichigo rolls his eyes and gets up and grabs a bottle of sake and sits down.

Nobodies seen Ichigo drinking so they don't know what he's like a lightweight or not. He looks at everyone then pulls off the lid he looks at Tatsuki she probably put Orihime up to this he just rolls his eyes and starts drinking everyone's shocked but he drinks it all then puts it down and spins the bottle and it lands on Keigo he's a bit giddy he's not a lightweight but he has been drinking a lot tonight he so he smiles "Truth or Dare" He smiles "Dare" Ichigo chuckles "I dare you to strip naked and run down the road and buy some more beer." Mostly everyone starts laughing. Keigo's shocked "So mean" Ichigo smiles "Payback" Keigo sighs "I want truth" Ichigo sighs "Wuss".

Tatsuki gets up and walks over to Ichigo and whisper to him "Tell him no changes do what you said" Ichigo nods "Sorry Keigo no changes" Keigo looks at Tatsuki who's grinning "Your both mean" She just shrugs and sits down. Ichigo smiles "Chop Chop" Keigo sighs "I'm not doing it" Ichigo sighs "Fine let me think. Tatsuki stands up and has another idea well her old idea she makes the most bizarre drink ever in it is Sake, Beer, Punch, Vodka, and Baileys she then walks over to Ichigo and whispers"Make him drink this it was what I told Orihime to ask you." Ichigo nods and looks at Orihime and is confused why didn't she do that what Tatsuki wanted. He turns away then turns to Keigo "Drink the drink that Tatsuki has just made drink its all" Keigo sighs "Fine" Tatsuki passes him the drink and he starts drinking everyone can tell he's trying to not be sick but there shocked when he drinks It all. A minute later he gets up and runs upstairs and everyone can hear him throwing up.

A few hours later and everyone's stayed over there is loads of rooms. Orihime's sharing a room with Tatsuki in two single beds. Orihime's in bed but she can't sleep not after that kiss she shared with Ichigo earlier she was surprised as anyone that he kissed her back. For an hour after they got in the room they were chatting first about Tatsuki and Chad kissing not that is was very good then the main topic was Orihime and Ichigo's kiss. Now Tatsuki's asleep but Orihime's not, how could she possibly sleep she climbs out of her bed she's only wearing a t-shirt and panties but everyone else should be asleep well she hopes. She leaves the room.

Tatsuki sits up and smiles then lies back down. Orihime doesn't know which room Ichigo's in so she'll have to check hopefully he's not locked his door. After several searches she finds him he's in bed she slowly closes the door then walks over to the bed she watches him sleep he looks so peaceful she knows why he acts so miserable it's all because he's never been the same since his mum died. She pulls the covers to the side and slides under the covers. She at first does nothing just lying next to him. It's nice just being this close to him but it is bringing her up in goosebumps. After looking at him for a minute she scoots over and leans down and kisses Ichigo. He opens his eyes shocked. She sits up he sits up also, "Orihime what are you doing here" She blushes "Ichigo I've had a crush on you since primary school I kissed you because I wanted to not because Rukia dared me to."

He looks at her "You've liked me for that long" She nods "Yes Kurosaki-Kun" He smiles "It would explain a few things like your constant blushing whenever we talk" She blushes again and he smiles and leans forward and kisses her. She wraps her arms around his neck and then she climbs into his lap again he touches her thigh and she smiles, "Kurosaki-Kun it's not just a crush anymore I think I'm in love with you." He nods " Really" She nods, "I know you've been sad for so long and you push people away from you, out of sadness but I want to be there for you, I love you and want to be by your side."

He leans his forehead on hers and closes his eyes "Orihime I" She kisses him "Please don't push me away Ichigo." He looks at her it's the first time she's called him by his first name. He kisses her "OK" She smiles "What does that mean" He sighs "I won't push you away but what now" She smiles, "I want to be your girlfriend." He smiles "What about Chizuru" She smiles "What about her she's a friend nothing more even though she might want more I do not I want you and only you".

He nods then lies down and she lies down and cuddles up with him and they fall asleep. The next day everyone's downstairs except Ichigo and Orihime, nobodies really put two and two together other then Tatsuki who suspected what Orihime was about to do. Chizuru looks up "Where's Orihime" Renji looks around "Not seen her wait where is Ichigo" Rukia runs upstairs followed by Renji when they open the door they see Orihime in Ichigo's arms and there still asleep.

Rukia smiles "I knew It I know she had feelings for Ichigo" Renji smiles "What's more confusing is how Ichigo didn't push her away like he does the rest of us" Tatsuki smirks "Wow so she found him then" Rukia turns to her "You knew" Tatsuki smirks "I saw her leave the room I assumed she might come to find Ichigo she's had a crush on him since Primary School." Rukia's shocked "Wow that long." Just then Ichigo's eyes open he sees Rukia, Renji and Tatsuki in the room "Get lost" Orihime wakes up and smiles and leans over and kisses Ichigo "Morning Ichigo." She then sees the others and rests her head on his chest "Morning guys" They all smile and leave the room.

Ichigo groans then turns to Orihime "Morning Orihime" She smiles "Morning my lovely boyfriend" He sits up and she climbs back into his lap and they kiss again. He smiles, "We should get some breakfast" She nods "OK Ichigo." He smiles "Yes" She smiles "Can we try something tonight" He looks at her "What do you mean" She smiles "I'm 17 I want to experience sex" He chuckles "You serious." She kisses him again. "Yes I want you to be my first" He smiles "You sure" She nods "Yes I love you."

He smiles "OK" She smiles "I better go and get my clothes from my room" He nods "OK" She leaves the room and he sits there this is all weird it was strange to find out she had feelings for him and that it's been for so long. He gets dressed then leaves his room as he's about to head down the stairs he feels Orihime grab his hand and puts her hand through his, he turns to her and smiles then they head downstairs to find out what's going to happen next.


End file.
